Infinito
by Capo Rouge
Summary: Storia piccola piccola sui pensieri di André.


_**Infinito**_

Dunque è vero.

L'hai osservata, è tuo compito farlo.

Non puoi voltati dall'altra parte.

Ti è stato chiesto di proteggerla…

Come riuscirai a farlo adesso?

Ti è stato chiesto di proteggerla…

S'intendeva da complotti, agguati, maldicenze…

Oppure anche da questo, da sé stessa?

Non puoi volgere lo sguardo altrove. Non puoi perché non ti è consentito.

Non potresti nemmeno se non l'amassi.

Tu l'ami.

La osservi sempre…

Lo faresti anche se non fossi più tenuto a farlo.

Tu l'ami…

Sempre…

Un tempo senza tempo.

Cosa c'è di più assurdo ed evanescente d'un tempo che non ha dimensione temporale?!

L'ami…

Non gliel'hai mai detto.

Qualche volta…

Ci hai pensato.

Dirglielo, piano…

Trovare le parole, catturare lo sguardo, lei sempre di fretta, volta altrove, attenta al turbine che comporta un'esistenza così diversa…

Nella sua vita…

Ti sei domandato tante volte se il posto che hai nella sua vita, quello che ti è stato imposto ma che, conseguentemente, ti spetta, sarebbe potuto essere diverso.

Un posto diverso, un ruolo diverso…

No, nessun ruolo, nessun posto…

Amare è altro.

Si, te ne sei accorto anche tu adesso che se n'è accorta anche lei.

Finora nulla t'era importato che di viverle accanto.

Lei era talmente distante da te, così distante, che ti era possibile amarla davvero.

Ora no.

Ora è diverso.

E lei, nemmeno s'è accorta che tu la osservi e vedi lei mutare respiro, sguardo.

Tremano i suoi pensieri, nell'istante in cui lui attraversa l'esistenza, un sorriso di compassato commiato…

Lui, stretto anche lui nel suo ruolo d'indicibile sofferenza.

Dunque è vero.

E' accaduto…

E' stato un istante…

Forse hai pensato ad un tradimento degli occhi, ad un vaneggiare dei sensi.

Tu stesso ti sei specchiato nei suoi occhi e li hai scoperti oscuri e sfuggenti.

No…

Lei lo ama…

Quasi hai perso il respiro nell'istante in cui lei ha percepito il vacillare del cuore ed il tuo s'è quasi spezzato.

L'hai sentito cedere, davvero…

Il sangue s'è gelato.

E' divenuto denso e sporco…

Ed è rimasto freddo!

Lei lo ama…

L'hai vista risplendere e poi ricadere giù nel baratro.

Perché adesso anche lei sa cosa significa amare senza speranza.

Assurdo!

Anziché fuggire, anziché cogliere al volo l'occasione di staccarti da lei e lasciarla al suo dannato destino, hai preso ad aderire ancora di più alla sua vita, ad insinuarti come un ladro nei silenzi delle passeggiate a cavallo, negli sguardi volti al mare agitato della Normandia, nelle ispezioni al crepuscolo dei viali e dei boschi di Versailles.

Hai iniziato a cercare il suo sguardo…

Hai iniziato a cogliere il suo respiro…

Dio, amarla così, adesso, è ancora più difficile.

Assurdo…

Amare così è quasi sublime.

Amare chi ama altro da te…

Ascoltare il rimescolarsi delle pulsioni e la passione che potrebbe frantumare l'intelletto freddo e calcolatore da un istante all'altro…

Amare chi ama altro da te è difficile.

Amare e non fuggire…

Amare e restare…

Idiota!

Sei solo un cretino!

Quando lui se ne accorgerà…

Vuoi mai che le sue signorili maniere non cederanno il passo alla curiosità, al gusto d'assaggiare ciò che nessuno mai ha sfiorato forse solo con il pensiero!?

Finora lei è stata brava, anche se tu lo sei stato ancora di più, nella sottile guerra tra lei che si nasconde, persino a sé stessa, e tu che scovi le sue mosse, anticipi i suoi pensieri, ti nutri come un demonio dell'essenza calda d'una pelle mai solcata da dita estranee.

Forse essersi rivolta a lui è stato il culmine d'una vita vissuta troppo distante da sé stessa…

E lei, malgrado tutto, vuole riappropriarsi di sé e scoprirsi umana e donna, viva e vitale.

Dannato…

Sarai dannato…

Sempre…

Che sarebbe di lei se sapesse come la guardano i tuoi occhi, come l'ascoltano le tue orecchie!?

Non avresti mai potuto continuare ad amarla in questo modo.

Dannato…

Adesso lo sei davvero.

Non hai accettato l'affronto del distacco, la superbia che lei volesse fare da sé.

Ti sei rivelato…

L'hai perduta.

Anche oggi…

E' scesa in giardino anche oggi, di buon mattino.

La luce è penetrata dalle fessure di stoffa…

Anche tu ti sei svegliato presto così sei sceso e l'hai vista.

Camminava piano lungo i vialetti inondati di sole tiepido, ombre radenti e nuove, rose rinfrancate dalla notte asciutta.

Hai preso a seguirla…

Strano non si sia accorta di te.

Fatichi a vederla. Non potresti starle a distanza.

La segui.

Ne sei certo, si accorgerà di te.

Osservi mentre cammina, la mano destra aperta s'innalza un poco, fino a metà busto, l'indice ruota nell'aria, mimando una sorta di cerchio ripetuto.

Non riesci a capire…

La mano ondeggia adesso, come intenta a dirigere un ignoto strumento, e disegna nel vuoto la medesima figura.

Chissà che significa?

Chissà a che sta pensando?

La scuderia…

Si ferma, lo sguardo s'alza ad osservare l'edificio silenzioso.

Nitriti sparuti perforano il silenzio del mattino.

Appoggia la destra alla porta ruvida e sbrecciata.

Le dita scorrono alle assi…

Attende ed indugia…

Che fa?

Perché?

Riprende a camminare…

Quanto vorrei sapere che le passa per la testa…

Sul limitare della boscaglia i passi rallentano, si ferma.

La destra no, continua a ripetere la voluta stondata…

Che diavolo starà facendo?

Rinunci…

E' anche possibile che abbia intuito che sei lì ma ti sembra faccia finta di nulla.

Forse vuole solo stare sola…

Non importa…

Forse sta come stai tu, tutt'e due in attesa di ordini che potrebbero cambiarvi la vita.

Stavolta per sempre.

Sei così vicino adesso…

Ti appartiene e tu appartieni a lei.

Tremano le dita…

Sta dormendo o forse no.

Scosti una ciocca da viso, la mano s'appoggia alla guancia, sta lì, in ascolto della consistenza della pelle.

Sei così vicino…

La osservi. L'azzurro si schiude.

Sei così vicino, la vedi adesso.

E' stanca…

Un sorriso lieve…

E' quasi l'alba, il silenzio ovattato interrotto da frulli d'ali.

Canti dissolti si rincorrono nel nulla d'una campagna ancora addormentata.

Si stringe a sé, la copri per quel che può servire, con la sua stessa uniforme.

Abbracciala…

Un poco di calore ancora, un poco di tempo ancora per te e per lei…

Indicibile doverla lasciare e separarsi…

Glielo chiedi allora.

Pensiero che risale alla mente così…

Una domanda banale, sciocca, fatta solo per indugiare ancora un poco e tenerla lì e…

Le chiedi a cosa stesse pensando quel giorno…

Il volteggio della mano…

Lo sguardo sorpreso…

Nega, forse non ricorda…

Allora sei tu che alzi la destra mimando l'oscura voluta…

Certo che sai il significato…

Pareva un numero…

Un simbolo…

Vaghi ricordi di lontane lezioni…

Lo sguardo aperto, un sorriso lieve.

S'avvicina, viso al viso…

Appoggia la fronte alla tua.

Allunga la destra e scosta una ciocca dalla fronte e lascia la mano lì, sulla guancia.

Il tocco tiepido, la spiegazione semplice…

Tu…

Dio…

Che?

Sei tu…

Ascoltava il lento incedere dei sensi…

Ti cercava nel luogo dove va qualsiasi vita, uno solo, un luogo soltanto.

Quel luogo è il tempo.

Voleva ritrovarti nei ricordi, ascoltare ciò che non aveva compreso…

Voleva amarti come tu hai amato lei…

Tu…

Sei tu…

La destra sollevata…

Di nuovo ondeggia a rammentarti chi sei.

5


End file.
